The present disclosure relates generally to wellsite operations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to determining downhole evaluation using, for example, sensors for measuring downhole parameters (e.g., fluid parameters).
Wellbores are drilled to locate and produce hydrocarbons. A downhole drilling tool with a bit at an end thereof is advanced into the ground to form a wellbore. As the drilling tool is advanced, drilling mud is pumped through the drilling tool and out of the drill bit to cool the drilling tool and carry away cuttings. The fluid exits the drill bit and flows back up to the surface for recirculation through the drilling tool. The drilling mud is also used to form a mudcake to line the wellbore.
During a drilling operation and later in the life of the well, various downhole evaluations may be performed to determine characteristics of the wellbore and surrounding formations. In some cases, the drilling tool may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation and/or fluid contained in reservoirs therein. In some cases, the drilling tool may be removed and a downhole wireline tool may be deployed into the wellbore to perform formation evaluation, such as testing and/or sampling. Samples or tests may be taken, for example, to determine whether valuable hydrocarbons are present.
Downhole tools may be provided with fluid analyzers, logging while drilling, measurement while drilling, and/or sensors to measure downhole parameters, such as fluid properties. Examples of downhole devices are provided in US Patent/Publication Nos. 2009/0014325, 2009/0090176, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,223,822, 6,939,717, 7,222,671, 7,520,160, 7,025,138, 7,458,252, and 8,177,958, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.